Don't call me 'sir'
by Juliettaah
Summary: "Sweeping everything from the desk that's in their way and, especially on Gate's desk, he likes the symbolism."
1. Chapter 1

**Don't call me Sir**

_**"It keeps getting harder, harder, harder to keep me away**_

_**I want to taste the sweat that's runnin' off of your body**_

_**Get the sheets all wet, I wanna make you feel naughty."**_

_**Let's Make It Baby – Bon Jovi**_

This one-shot is a shout out to Emily who has an unhealthy obsession about Caskett going at it on Gates' desk. Don't ask me why, this is beyond me! But as she kept bugging me about it, I finally couldn't stop thinking about how it could happen.

In case you still have doubts : this story is pure smut. And just to be clear, it's happening in a world without secrets, angst or hurt. No precise timeline.

This is for you Em, I hope it lives up to your expectations ! Much love.

* * *

This day has been pure torture. Since when was it so hard being around Castle all day? He has always had a bad habit of invading her personal space. Why is today different?

_Hard_. Yeah. That's the right word. Her thoughts quickly drift to Castle... and to how hard she could actually make him.

Oh, yeah...

Jesus, Kate. Keep it together!

Not that she can blame herself for this. It was his fault. Why did he have to wear that tight blue shirt ? The one that highlighted the deep blue of his eyes? Oh, those eyes. She loves it when they sparkle every time he smiles at her.

But she'd rather have them filled with pure lust and desire, aimed straight at her. Last time it happened they were in the elevator. Alone. She thought she was going to ravish him right there and then. She remembers, very vividly, wishing he would pin her against the wall, demanding and wild. She wanted nothing more than to feel the full length of him pressed against her...

"Penny for your thoughts, Detective?"

She's startled and her face becomes inevitably flushed. He must hear the strong beat of her heart against her chest. She's sure he knows what she was dreaming about.

"I, uh, just... the case. You know, thinking everything over."

"Really, now?" She wants to erase that smirk of his face -by kissing it roughly, that is. "You seemed pretty _engrossed_ in it."

Could she actually go more red?

He slowly approaches her so that his mouth is at her ear and his breath is hot on her skin.

Is he trying to kill me?

"In my opinion, Kate," Oh, god, he just had to say her name like that. "You were thinking about something very, very inappropriate."

Her breathing is far too ragged. Her nails dig into the hard surface. Her knuckles turn white and, and she feels her fingers cramp from the pressure but it's still not enough to assure her that she won't rip his clothes off.

He is _so_ close. Why isn't he touching her already?

The clearing of a throat snaps them out of their moment. She shouldn't be surprised; that's a recurrent pattern for them. "Detective, any leads on the case?"

"Uuuuh... Sorry, what?"

"The case, Beckett!"

Why is Gates talking to her about the case? Can't she see she just wants to jump on Castle and have hot mind-blowing sex?

She can't think of anything beyond her need to wrap herself around her partner; the reality of the precinct is the last thing on her mind.

Lucky for her, the glare Gates throws at them is as good as a cold shower for Castle.

"We were just talking about it actually. We thought a little brainstorming could help, you know."

"Oh, I know what brainstorming is, Mr Castle, and I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve two partners nearly straddling each other."

Castle's breath is caught in his throat and he abruptly starts coughing.

Although it might be to hide his embarrassment.

And if Beckett has finally regained her senses, she's clearly too terrified to move.

When they find a semblance of composure their words tumble forth as they both speak at the same time.

"We were just being efficient."

"We kinda get caught up in a theory."

They look at each other, eyes wide, before blushing again.

Gates eyes them suspiciously. If Castle wasn't so damn annoying, she would have so much fun teasing them. She knows they make a good team -not that she'd admit it- but she's not used to their unconventional partnership.

They barely see a mischievous glint in her eyes before she speaks. "Right. Well, it's getting late, we won't find anything now. You're the last ones here, go home. That's what I'm doing. And I'm sure you two want to practice a little more of that brainstorming outside the precinct... or whatever is it you're storming."

In the twinkling of an eye, she's gone and they're both alone, mouths agape. Kate would be ashamed if she still wasn't so damn turned on. He's still so close to her, she can smell his scent -she's sure that's what arousal smells like- and it makes her dizzy. When she turns to face him, he's grinning widely. As usual they get lost in each other but this time he is the one to break the silence.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?"

Please, yes... His voice only makes her want him even more. She wonders what he would sound like when he's moaning her name...

"We should sneak into Gates' office! She forgot to lock it up when she left!"

Wait, what? That's not what she wants him to do!

Before she can even respond or stop him, he's hurrying into Gates' office, like a kid at Christmas. And why is he still so damn cute? Something must be wrong with her.

"Castle! Get out of here!" For some reason, she's whispering. It's stupid since they're alone, but Gates' office is not somewhere she wants to get caught.

She finds him inspecting every corner of the room. She stays at the door, waiting for him to come to his senses.

"Kate! You don't want to know what she's hiding in there? Oh, I'm sure we'll find something kinky. Do you remember that case with Mistress Venom? Oooh, I'm sure Gates would be good at that." He screws up his face. "Wait, I don't want that image in my head."

"Castle, stop being ridiculous and just get out."

He suddenly stops his search and turns towards her. "Oh my god!"

"What? What did you find?"

"So now you're curious too..." Uh, she quickly averts her gaze. "If you must know, I just realized that Detective Beckett is afraid of being caught in Captain Gates' office."

"What?" Her voice may be a little too high to be credible. "That's ridiculous! It's just that whatever is in here is none of our business."

"Says the woman who wanted to know what I found out."

"Uh..."

His face breaks with a wicked grin. Again. "Or... Maybe you're afraid of being alone in a closed room with me..."

"Come on Castle, stop being ridiculous, we're alone all the time."

He moves towards her. Slowly. Predatory.

"Yeah but not here, when it's dark and when you've spent half the afternoon thinking about... _this_."

She gulps. What is happening?

He takes one more step before closing the door behind her.

How does he even know..? Damn, he hasn't done anything yet and she's already hot for him.

She can't answer. She can't stop looking at him.

He doesn't break the contact either when his hands hit the door behind her on each side of her head.

Shit, she's trapped.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but since it got quite long, I think it'll have 3 chapters. Don't worry, they're almost ready so they should be up soon!**

**Many thanks to Mojor for beta-ing this for me and having amazing ideas!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer for the first chapter but obviously the show's not mine or it would be on HBO.**

**They're getting closer to desk... but in the meantime, who doesn't enjoy a little bit of foreplay?**

* * *

That's enough - or maybe that's too much. She can't take it anymore. So she does the only thing her body allows her to, she forgets about their surroundings and she tugs at his shirt, almost violently, pulls him incredibly closer.

There isn't space to breathe anymore.

And she's _very_ aware of his groin at her hip.

She forgets everything when she feels him press ever-tighter against her.

She looks up at his eyes, impossibly dark and it's probably the most beautiful shade of blue she's ever seen. His pupils are dilated and she knows hers must look exactly the same. She glances down at his lips but before she has a chance to linger, to imagine what they could do to her, his hands are on her neck, in her hair, pulling her in. Until, finally, his mouth is on her -hot against her lips...

_How do they know each other's lips so well_?

She slides her tongue accross his lower lip and his mouth opens right away, giving her all the access she wants. Their tongue are soon battling but it's not for power nor dominance, they're both in this, they're both giving everything.

Their bodies are pressed together and he shifts just a little so that is crotch hits a soft spot and gives her the perfect pressure. She moans but she's not sure it's because of his weight between her legs or because he just bit on her lip... oh yes, exactly like last time, none of them having forgotten the effect it has on her.

Rick immediately notices her hands on his body and then -oh lord- on his ass. She is the one who gives in, that surprises him. He likes it, and he's going to show her just how much she's right to want him... Well that is, if he can concentrate beyond the delicious feel of her hand stroking across him.

* * *

He loves her mouth, really.

But he wants to taste her. All of her.

He starts with her neck, leaving a trail of kisses on it, he doesn't where to stop but then she tilts her head and he knows. He's sure she's showing him exactly where she wants him. So he kisses her with delight before he starts sucking on the soft curve of her neck.

"Oh God. Rick..." She moans. And that's exactly what he wants to hear.

He keeps working at her neck and she's not sure she's ever felt anything so exquisite before. He's probably leaving a hickey but she couldn't care less at the time. She feels his tongue making contact with her skin and, nope, she definitely doesn't care.

But she needs more, she needs to touch him, to feel him. So this time it's her who captures his lips with her own, deepening the kiss and making him groan.

_Yeah, his turn_.

Her hands are moving frantically over his shirt, she tugs it free of his pants and gladly runs her fingers over his waistband.

"Kate." His voice is a growl.

"Too many clothes." She's breathless and she isn't able to form a more coherent sentence.

Her hands slip under his shirt before she even rips his buttons away and ohhh, her hands are on his torso. They're so cold and they still ignite a new fire in him. All his blood is now rushing south.

Four years he has longed for her touch.

Four years he has dreamt of holding her.

Four damn years. And now here they are and he's afraid he might come from her touch alone.

"Kate... Don't. Ever. Stop." He whispers at her ear and she shivers. His voice is so seductive. It's even better than her daydream.

He thought she'd rip his shirt off but she doesn't. While one of her hand gets acquainted with his body, the other undoes the buttons of his shirt, not slowly, but not quickly enough either. It's a delicious torture.

His hands are, on the opposite, a flurry of motion, and every touch of skin together sends a jolt of electricity coursing through him. It's an all new sensation that he wants to feel for the rest of his life. His hands travel over her body, her fucking perfect body. He wants to torture her too, to tease her and hear her beg.

So he goes for her breasts.

Not only do they feel so good in his hands, but the way he caresses them... Her breath gets more ragged than he believed possible.

He smiles against her mouth because he knows how badly she wants him.

He lets one of his hands slide down her side to stop on her ass so he can press her further against him.

She gasps. How does he already know where to touch her?

Just when she thought she couldn't be more ready, his hands are on her thighs and he lift one of her legs so it's around his waist.

He's taking control.

And she loves it.

She's lost in his mouth, in his tongue and in his touch. But when his hand dips along her inner thigh to trace along the line of her underwear, she's already on edge and isn't sure she can't take much more of it.

"R-rick.. Stop doing.. that."

"Why Kate? Don't like it?"

"Too.. too much."

A wicked grin spreads over his face. She doesn't have the time to process what's happening before he has his hand under her panties.

"Shit, Kate, you're so wet."

"Your fault..."

His other hand works at her buckle and in a second her pants have fallen around her ankles. He doesn't waste any time before he presses a finger in her wetness and she lets out a cry.

"You're so tight..."

She wants to let go, she wants to tell him to go harder and faster but...

"I'm so close, Castle... Don't..."

"Let go Kate. Let go for me."

So, when he inserts another finger, she does. Her nails are digging in his back and that encourages him even more.

He knows he found the right spot and speeds up the movement.

"Rick, oh godddd!"

Her whole body is soon convulsing and she thinks she may have passed out because her brain doesn't registrer anything for a few moments.

When she finally opens her eyes, he's looking at her, a proud grin on his face and a fierce look -like a hunter in front of his prey.

But now it's her turn to go hunting.

"Why do you still have your pants on Castle?"

* * *

**Thank you a lot for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites. It's overwhelming, please don't stop! ;)**

**I hope the chapter didn't disappoint... Eh, first time at writing smut. Feel free to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is it! I hope it will be enough for you to have another "perspective" on Gates' desk... Hehe! *wink* And Emily, I hope it will fulfill your fantasy!**

**Again, great thanks to Mojor because let's face it, without her my story would have been far less sexy. She managed to find the right expressions my French-self couldn't phrase!**

* * *

Once they're both entirely naked, he grips her tighs so that this time he's completely carrying her.

She can't believe she wants him again, so soon.

"You're so beautiful. I can't get enough of you–won't." _Oh, his words_.

She doesn't have the words to answer him so she pulls him in tightly for a crushing kiss. Being pinned against the wall isn't enough, they let the passion take them both and they're soon moving around the room. They stumble a few times before they finally bump into something that makes them stop.

A desk.

Gate's desk. Oh shit. The precinct, they can't, they can't do this here.

"Castle... No, not here." It's killing her to say so but... they can wait until they're in a bed, right?

"Oh yes, Detective. Right. Here." ...Maybe not.

"No, Gates..."

"Isn't here right now."

"She'll know, Castle. She's a maniac! She'll know we breathed the same air as hers, that we even set foot in her room."

"You really are freaking out right now?"

"Castle, this is not funny."

"Maybe not... but it surely _is_ strangely arousing."

With that, he sets her on the desk and it looks like a damn cliché but he understands where it comes from. Sweeping everything from the desk that's in their way and, especially on Gate's desk, he likes the symbolism.

Kate does too. She should hate him for it. And she would if she didn't want him so fucking much.

Forgetting all of her previous thoughts, she doesn't waste time before she lets her hands wander to find his lenght. She's teasing at first and Castle is both excited and afraid he doesn't know how to do this.

What is wrong with him?

Well, he has to admit, it's been quite some time. And it's his first time with her after all... Hopefully, his last first time _ever_. He doesn't want to disappoint her, he wants to please her, show her how skillfull he really is.

But it's getting more difficult when her thumb plays with his tip, stroking him gently. She grins when she feels his erection straining under her hand, letting out his first drops of pre-cum.

_Oh she's good_.

Before she lets him have it all, he's working on her breasts. Biting her nipples before sucking and stroking them at the same time.

She's panting and he's not doing much better. She's now stroking his full lenght and the speed increases at the same rhythm of her pleasure.

"Kate." He growls "..won't..last." He chokes the word out.

"Good, I don't think I will either."

"Kaaate..."

"Let's forget about the foreplay, Castle. Inside me. Now," she growls.

His primal instinct wants to take her entirely, get inside her in a single stroke but it's wrong, it's not how their first time should happen.

So he penetrates her slowly, giving her time to become accustomed to his length.

Oh _fuck_.

That says it all.

Everything happening after is a blur. A beautiful, hot, sweaty blur. His hips are thrustring faster and faster, harder and harder. She meets his pelvis at each thrust, giving him a deeper access.

They can't think about anything but how good it feels. How right.

They especially forget about where they are. Gate's desk.

Their movements are frantic and the desk shakes beneath them.

They vaguely hear some objects falling to the ground and some shattering glass on the floor.

But besides being proud of their feats they don't -can't- acknowledge it.

The blur is also very noisy. Castle would have never picked Kate Beckett for a loud lover. Guess he was wrong.

He's delighted by this discovery, especially since he is the cause of such expression. He's quieter usually. But it's different here. With her. Like it always is.

"Rick." She struggled to form the rest of her sentence. "I am so very very close," she barely whispers.

Her words send him over the edge.

With two final hard thrusts, he comes. Hard.

So does she. She's convulsing, screaming and he's afraid she'll lose her voice tomorrow.

Then they black out.

Trying to catch their breaths, he holds her tight in his arms and her head leans on his shoulder.

* * *

"That was..."

"Yeah... I'm not sure amazing covers it."

"You were right, you know, I really had no idea."

"Neither did I, Castle. Neither did I."

They finally take a look at the room. Or at the mess the room has become.

Kate stands up and finds her legs still wobbling a little.

"Um. So..."

Kate takes her head in her hands. "Oh God, she'll definitely know we were here."

There is a slight feeling of embarrassment but no regrets.

They begin to put their clothes on again so they can pick up some items and clean. Castle tries to comfort her. "Maybe not. Look, if we can put everything back in place... We're pretty efficient after all."

He winks at her and she can't stop the blush that creeps out on her face. But she quickly pulls herself together and glares at him. "Yeah, cause you took a picture before to ensure we could do that?"

He looks pensive. "No but that's a good idea. We should keep it in mind for next time." She rolls her eyes. "And for your information, I didn't really plan on this to happen." He smiles, smugly, thinking of what _just_ happened.

"Say that a little louder Castle!"

She looks at the desk, desperate. Well, since there's no going back, she may as well play along. "At least now this definitely will be "Sir's desk" for me. And not because of Gates." She winks at him. And they're both surprised by how awkward the situation is not.

"Why detective, thank you!"

They grow silent, focusing on cleaning up their mess... Until Kate suddenly gets up, a wicked grin on her face.

Castle looks at her in wonder. "What?"

Suggestivly, she's swaying cuffs in her hand. "Didn't I promise you that next time will be without a tiger?"

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
